


春天来临

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *努力去温馨和甜蜜的废土文学
Relationships: 星俊
Kudos: 7





	春天来临

我仍旧无法真正的开心。  
即使知道冰雪终将消亡，即使知道春天终会来临。

-

这里有一个按钮，在你看到它的10分钟内，如果你按下去的话，世界会随机死亡10万名跟你没有任何关系的人，如果不按或者是破环按钮的话，则会随机死亡10个跟你亲近的人。  
你是会按还是不按呢？

……我会先打死问这个问题的人。

黄仁俊有点烦，最近钟辰乐总是拿些不知道从哪里看来的问题问他。

仁俊知道哲学三问吗？你是谁？你从哪儿来？要到哪里去？

……我想进到你的脑子里，告诉你该闭嘴了钟辰乐。

但其实，人无聊了，就是会容易瞎想。  
再加上钟辰乐前几天刚看完基本不知道从哪里捡来的破书。  
真亏他能认得字。  
黄仁俊知道对方现在闲得慌，拾荒回来吃完饭的时间，向来是用来打盹和无事可做的。可是黄仁俊忙啊，忙得要死还要应付那个大嗓门的搭话，真是后悔没多给钟辰乐找点事做。

“你要没事做就去找朴志晟玩。”清点着装备的黄仁俊在钟辰乐发出下一个灵魂问答之前开口了。  
“你怎么知道我没有找志晟玩？跟他玩完了才来找你的。”  
“……那就再找他玩点别的。”  
“没意思，我才问了他一个问题，他就思考到现在。还是仁俊有意思。”  
“我不有意思，真的。”黄仁俊难得干脆果断地承认自己无趣，却依旧没有换来对方的安宁。  
“哈哈哈，可我就喜欢仁俊的没意思。”  
“……”叹气思考了一下后，黄仁俊把手里的清单簿递到钟辰乐手里，“你来点一下后面的物资和装备吧，防护服和枪械我已经点好了。我去看看朴志晟。”说完顿了一下，后又添上一句：“你没事也别老去逗他，又不是不知道他一根筋，胆子还小，被搞自闭了怎么办？”  
钟辰乐拿着清单簿嘿嘿一笑：“怎么会？只要仁俊还在，那小子就永远不会自闭。”

朴志晟是黄仁俊前段时间从外面捡回来的。  
应该是刚分化成人形不久的奇美拉病毒感染兽。  
本来是可以不去管他的，基地的物资自用都很拮据，哪还有闲工夫管一只路边的仓鼠？  
可或许是那无助地爬在地上呻吟地姿态过于可怜，黄仁俊终究还是没能忍下心去无视一个裸着身子浑身脏乱在路边挣扎的小孩。  
反正兽转人的奇美拉感染者是最不具危险性的，他们只会在后来变得越来越像人类而已。  
更何况主兽还是只弱小可怜又无助的小仓鼠。

黄仁俊到帐篷找到朴志晟的时候，小孩似乎还在思考钟辰乐之前问他的垃圾问题，直到黄仁俊拍了拍他的肩膀才回过头来。  
“仁俊哥？会去按按钮吗？”  
“……不知道。”黄仁俊摸了摸对方浅褐色的小脑袋，就像摸柔软的仓鼠毛一样，“别想了，这种事情等真碰上了才会知道自己会怎么做，现在浪费那个脑细胞干啥？”  
“嗯！不愧是仁俊哥，懂的就是多！”  
听到小孩由衷地赞叹，黄仁俊也忍不住笑起来。  
朴志晟这段时间一直跟着他，学习一些人类的规则和行为常态，也不知道是不是所谓的雏鸟情节，或是恋母因素，小孩现在就是觉得黄仁俊做什么都很厉害，很神奇，很崇拜，哪怕是从黄仁俊那里得到“不知道”这个答案。

可是，能干脆地说自己不知道这个行为，就是很帅气呀。  
朴志晟发自内心地这么认为。

他跟着黄仁俊来基地已经一个多月了。  
跟刚来的时候相比，现在不论是说话还是行动，他都已经完全像是一名人类了。  
因为病毒的关系，从兽态变为人形的过程是及其痛苦的，朴志晟甚至还残留着分化时痛觉的记忆。  
当时曾无数次地想过不如死掉好了，因为基因病毒而拥有了思考能力的仓鼠这样祈祷着，但是实在是没有力气。  
也还好没有力气，不然就遇不到黄仁俊了。  
朴志晟知道现在他仁俊哥现在不过是来例行问他的身体状况而已，但是能说上话就很幸福了。  
大多数时候，黄仁俊都是带着大家外出拾荒，以保证基地的物资能够一直维持基本的生计，还要为加下来未知的战斗做准备。

所以真的会觉得很神奇。  
明明这个人还没有现在的自己高大强壮，是为什么会有这么坚韧的意志和魄力呢？  
朴志晟每天都会产生这样的感慨。

“我明天能跟仁俊哥一起出去工作吗？”  
这是朴志晟这周以来每天都会问的一个问题。  
“不可以哦。”  
黄仁俊也每天都给出相同的答案。  
“……可我已经长大了，比仁俊还高了，遇到危险也可以自保了，我也想多些自己可以做到的事，帮助大家。”  
怎么会不知道小孩的心里在想什么呢，黄仁俊拉了拉自己右手的手套，握住朴志晟因为委屈和焦虑而缴在一起的手指——原来这孩子的手已经这么大了——柔声道：“可你才刚分化没多久，虽然长得是快，但身体状况还不稳定。你要是闷得慌想找些事做，可以看看辰乐捡回来的……算了还是别看书了，可以在基地附近转一转，练练空包弹打靶，等你能一发命中的时候我就带你出去。”

黄仁俊这么说的目的，可不是抱着第二天就把人带出去的打算。  
钟辰乐在边上一脸自豪又得瑟地大笑：“怎么样？厉害吧？我教的！”  
让黄仁俊很想把这个笑出海豚音的人嘴给缝上。  
朴志晟倒是一副又开心又不敢太情绪外露的拘束模样，估计心里还是知道哥哥其实不太想带他出去的。  
忍不住深深叹了口气，黄仁俊最后还是把自己手里的实弹枪扔到朴志晟怀里：“你今天就跟着我吧。”

即使是每天都会面对的场景。  
可每天出门看到的第一眼，还是会想感慨，究竟是为什么会变成眼前的样子。  
——如果从未见过之前美好的样子就好了。

兴许因为之前是仓鼠的关系，朴志晟对于现在世界的状态倒是没多大感觉。  
穿着防护服抱着枪跟在黄仁俊身后的小孩，好奇地张望着周围的环境。  
这大概是小孩成人以来，第一次视野开拓地观察这个世界吧。  
其实或许称之为是世界并不恰当。

一望无际的废墟。

“仁俊哥为什么一直带着手套？穿了防护服也要带吗？”  
“习惯而已。”  
“仁俊哥为什么会把感染了奇美拉病毒的我捡回来呢？不怕被传染吗？”  
“因为你可爱。”  
即使脸红也要接着提问的好奇宝宝：“可是为什么人类感染了奇美拉就要被隔离？”  
“因为会失去人性。”  
“所以人性永远是好的，兽性永远是不好的意思？”  
“……”

啊，这个单纯的小孩。  
黄仁俊确实是没想到自己有朝一日会被一个如此孩子气的问题给问倒。

如果人性永远是好，那么这片废墟又是因何而在？

可是真要给一个小孩解释所谓人性也太过困难了。

“志晟出来的状态感觉还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
所以黄仁俊决定转移话题。  
“嗯，感觉挺好的，主要跟仁俊一起。”  
“那就好。一会如果遇到感染者，直接开枪就好了。”  
“不用确认吗？万一和我一样是兽感者呢？”  
“等对方攻击过来再行动就来不及了。”

所以为什么一个刚从仓鼠变成人的小孩，会比大多数生而为人的人类，还要具有所谓的人性呢？

一边警醒着朴志晟不要犹豫，一边警觉地注意着身边状况，黄仁俊对现在的自己还能分出闲心去思考人性这件事极为佩服。  
不管怎么看，朴志晟的思维都比我要更像是一个正常的人类。  
——也或许，是因为我其实早就不算完整人类了的关系吧。

和朴志晟一样，黄仁俊也是一个奇美拉病毒感染者。  
和朴志晟不一样，黄仁俊是人感者。  
换句话说，就是黄仁俊应该是被隔离，甚至是被直接杀死的那帮“东西”。

人类感染者，沙狐基因的奇美拉。

为什么会一直带着手套呢？  
确实是因为习惯了。  
但同时也因为已经兽化的手指。

钟辰乐是唯一知道黄仁俊已经感染了奇美拉的人。  
其实两个人都感到有些奇怪，为什么黄仁俊能在感染后维持人类的思维，而不是兽性占据主导地位。  
通常情况下的人感者，一天左右就会完全被兽性的本能所控制，不管是攻击的本能，还是自保的本能，都会让它们直接做出攻击其他人的行为，而且身体素质会远高于平常人。  
“大概因为仁俊本来就不像个人类的关系吧，所以变成奇美拉了也没什么变化？”  
钟辰乐这样调侃道。  
但玩笑归玩笑，只要是被感染了，都是具有极高危险的。  
黄仁俊不敢保证自己什么时候就会突然病发，兽化，狂化，可是身为基地指挥官的他，被感染的消息万一流出，后果不敢想象。

这个时候绝对不能在基地里引起骚乱。

但隐瞒被感染的这件事，也绝不是正确的选择。

一想到这些事，黄仁俊就忍不住头疼。  
必须得尽快找到一个继承者。  
——如果钟辰乐是陆生哺乳动物的兽感者就好了。  
为什么偏偏是只海豚，变成人了也成天没有个人样，像只猫一样，还是喜欢水的猫。令人头疼。

或许朴志晟可以成为一个靠谱的指挥官？  
——可是这小孩现在胆子太小了，为什么偏偏是只仓鼠呢？  
如果到了必要的时候，这小孩究竟会不会有勇气和决心，可以杀掉我呢？

乱七八糟的思绪是被一阵来自残垣深处的咆哮打断的。

“小心。”  
黄仁俊用右手往身后护了一下，小声地提醒着朴志晟。  
“嗯，仁俊哥也是。”

突然袭击过来的，是一个速度极快的人影。  
黄仁俊迅速开了一枪没有打中，于是抱着朴志晟滚到一边。  
“别发愣。”  
“刚刚那个，是人类吧？”  
“还没有变成兽态的感染者而已。”黄仁俊调整了一下狙击的姿势回答道，同时敏锐地观察着周围，“你在同情？”  
“……不是。”  
“不是同情，也总之下不了手？”  
“……”  
“志晟你这样，是无法在危机中做出决断的。你懂这意味着什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“记得那个按钮的问题吗？这意味着不管你做出什么选择，都会后悔。”  
——就像之前的我一样。

“对不起……”  
“不用道歉，别放松警惕。”  
那个人影就潜伏在某处，只要一露头——黄仁俊死死地盯着人影消失的方位——他就有自信能一枪命中。

随着一声枪响，黄仁俊确实做到了。  
但是让他没想到的是，他们身后还有一只。  
朴志晟扑过来的时候，黄仁俊的枪管还冒着烟，肩膀发麻，两人一起滚到断墙堆里装得五脏六腑都在发痛。  
就着被朴志晟抱紧的躺倒姿势，黄仁俊对着方才惯性的方向开了两枪，听到一声惨叫和逃跑的声音，而后又慢慢归于安寂，再无其他的杂音，这才放下心来。

等一切都解决完后，黄仁俊才感觉到肩膀的发痛，除了后坐力造成的脱臼感之外，还有被划破的刺痛感。  
朴志晟显然也发现了，抓着黄仁俊的胳膊就开始就要开哭。  
“仁俊哥对不起！我应该直接开枪的！其实我看见他了……但是我没敢第一时间开枪……对不起仁俊，你不会有事吧？”  
黄仁俊被这突如其来的哭腔和没完没了的道歉声闹得脑袋疼，他安抚似的用没受伤的那只手擦了擦小仓鼠的眼泪，然后捏着对方麻薯团一样的小脸蛋安慰道：“没事的志晟，不哭哈，我早就被感染过了，这次也没事的哈。”

话虽是这么说，可被挠了一下的黄仁俊，晚上就开始发起了烧。  
他不知道二次感染的自己能不能依旧保持人性，但是他知道三基因以上的奇美拉，存活率非常低。

奇美拉之间的战斗，不是你死，就是我亡。

黄仁俊不敢回基地，他是想让朴志晟回去报个信的，至少得让钟辰乐知道这件事。  
但是小孩从他发热开始，就一直抓着他的手不放，眼泪哗哗直流。  
想要开口说些什么，安慰下小孩，但实在使不出力，喉咙也发干得紧。  
“志晟……”说出名字已经用了大半地精力。  
“呜呜仁俊哥你说，我听着呢。”  
“如果我……情况不对……的话，一定要……杀掉我……”  
“我不要！我不要杀仁俊！仁俊一定会没事的……一定！”  
“……我是说，如果。”  
“没有如果！仁俊之前说我不管做出什么选择，都一定会后悔，我不懂，可我现在知道了，不是的，只有杀掉仁俊我才会后悔！所以那个按钮，我一定会按下去，不会再犹豫了！所以仁俊你醒醒好不好？仁俊……”  
“……”

后面小孩说了什么，其实黄仁俊已经听不太清了。  
不过他能醒着看见第二天早上的太阳这件事，着实令他惊异不已。  
被划伤的伤口包扎过了，身上还盖着另一间防护服。  
“志晟？”黄仁俊试着叫了一声，发现嗓子的状态比昨晚好了很多，像是得到过流水的滋润一般。

真是难为小孩照顾了一整晚，也不知道对方是从哪里捡来的物资。

可是朴志晟还没有给出回应。  
是还在睡吗？  
黄仁俊坐起身，有些疑惑地看了眼身边的人，才发现小孩此刻的状态不太对。

“志晟？”  
“唔……仁俊……”  
脱下来了防护服的朴志晟，在黄仁俊身边蜷缩着，有些微微的发抖，也不知道是在害怕还是在忍耐着什么。  
“志晟你怎么了？”  
有些紧张地把小孩转了过来，脸色是有些不正常的潮红，而且明明已经完了成人形分化的小孩，脑袋上居然长出了毛茸茸的立耳。  
当然不是小仓鼠的耳朵，怎么看都像是属于犬科的——

“志晟你……也二次感染了吗？是昨天也受伤了？不……不对，昨天那只应该是豹子才对……”  
“仁……俊……”  
顾不得去分析什么状况，听到朴志晟难受的呻吟，黄仁俊赶紧把小孩搂到自己怀里：“难受吗？”  
“嗯……唔……”  
“不要忍耐，志晟现在想要什么？说出来就好。”  
“仁俊……”  
“什么？”黄仁俊只听到小孩模模糊糊念着自己的名字，于是把耳朵再凑近了一点。  
“想要……仁俊……”

啊，这鼠……啊不对，狼崽子是不是发情了。

黄仁俊只思索了大约三秒钟，就干净利落地扒了朴志晟的裤子，准备给人口。  
这一脱裤子才发现，小孩不仅上面长了耳朵，下面还长了条更加毛茸茸的尾巴。  
看来确实是只小狼崽。  
三基因的奇美拉。  
主体是仓鼠，二次感染是不知道什么品种的狼，最后成为了兽感者，并且成功存活了下来。

用口腔包裹住朴志晟已经勃起的性|器时，黄仁俊还在想，奇美拉的身体构造，看起来和一般人类也没什么不同嘛。  
除了多了双耳朵和一条尾巴。  
他估摸着小孩突然的发情是因为昨天晚上的关系。  
或许是对我做了些什么吗？比如嘴对嘴喂水之类的？

这个猜测倒是没有错。  
朴志晟昨晚简直急得发疯，但嘴对嘴喂水这点基本操作小孩还是知道的。  
真正让朴志晟受不了的是后面，在黄仁俊无意识地撅着嘴要更多之后。  
更多？  
更多什么呢，明显不止是水。

朴志晟还发着昨天晚上的梦，黄仁俊发热的身体隔着厚重的防护护都能感受到温度，哥哥缠着他吻上来的时候，小孩吓得动也不敢动，怕弄到黄仁俊的伤口，也怕自己擅自的动作没随哥哥的心意。  
然后朴志晟被现在下身突然袭来的快感浪潮惊醒了。  
完成射|精的工序完全是不过脑子的，睁眼就看到哥哥伏在自己身下用温热柔软的口腔包裹住自己欲望的样子。  
我的梦还没有结束吗？

被小孩没有预告的爆发给呛到了，黄仁俊忍耐着咳嗽的幅度，慢慢将朴志晟射过之后的阴|茎从自己嘴里退出去，然后咽下了对方的体液。  
“会感染的……”朴志晟惊讶得张了半天嘴，才哆哆嗦嗦地吐出一句完整的话。  
“我昨天都被挠出血不也没事吗，你的这点精液就受不住了可还行？”  
“仁俊……？”  
“志晟不想要吗？”  
要什么？  
还来不及去思考黄仁俊话里的意思，对方就已经脱下了下装，跨坐到还在发懵的小孩身上。  
刚刚发泄过的地方又开始迅速抬头，蹭过黄仁俊的股间和缩动的穴口。  
“仁……仁俊！”  
“如果这真是一生一次的性爱的话，我不做可是会后悔的，你想看我后悔吗？”黄仁俊笑得像只狐狸一样，捏着朴志晟头上那对可爱的毛绒耳朵，还故意用膝盖去磨蹭对方那条粗大蓬松又软乎乎的尾巴。

虽然是自己往小狼崽口里送的肉这点是没错啦，但是会不会也做得太狠了？  
——还是说三基因的奇美拉就是这么天赋异禀？  
突然被动的主动权移交，黄仁俊被人抓着小细腰往死里顶的时候有些不着边际的想道。  
生理眼泪都给顶出来了，小孩还一边哭喊对不起一边操得更起劲，简直让黄仁俊产生了他才是那个施暴的侵略者的错觉。  
于是又痛又爽的承受者，还不得不分出点心思去安慰粗暴又胆小的进攻者。  
“不哭哈，我没事……唔……你！……他妈的……轻点！……不，我不痛……志晟不哭哈……啊！……都说了……你他妈……！”

两个人在外面待了三天，确认身体都没有异常之后才回的基地。  
钟辰乐简直气得快用他的高音掀了基地的天花板，但知道朴志晟是罕见的三基因奇美拉后，又露出了奇妙与崇拜的眼神。

本来以为稳定下来后，可以就这么安稳的继续生活的。  
黄仁俊连后续万一自己出了状况，朴志晟怎么接手基地的事都妥善安排好了。  
即使一千万个不愿意，但还是点着头表示自己知道了，会做好仁俊交代的所有事。  
除了要亲手杀掉黄仁俊这条。

但还没等到小孩做艰难决策的那天，意外事件就发生了。

朴志晟是三基因感染的奇美拉这件事，不知道是被谁传了出去。  
总部那边要亲自过来要人的这个消息，还是钟辰乐告诉黄仁俊的。  
看来上面是想背着他直接捉人了，黄仁俊有些愤怒的想道。  
捉人去干什么不言而喻。  
无非是人体实验罢了，探究三基因共存的奥秘。  
——我可去他妈的。

真当奇美拉病毒是怎么出现的没人知道吗？  
真当没人知道前政府有些人的性癖吗？  
真当这种基因病毒的泛滥是天灾吗？

如果这种奇美拉感染，真有抗体存在的话，那以黄仁俊的情况，他绝对会自愿成为实验体，他也绝不会是个例。  
可是这么多年过去，从高楼变为废墟，从密林变为荒土，从有政府变为安那其，这个世界又变得如何了呢？

他们永远不会放弃过手的利益，只要欲望还在，就一直会有下一场，在刚好的疤痕上，再划一刀，永不停歇。

人性与兽性的融合。

黄仁俊突然想起之前朴志晟问他的一个问题——  
人性永远是好的，兽性永远是不好的吗？

不过全都是为了生存而挣扎怪物们而已，哪有什么好坏之分。

——仅仅是活着已经如此艰辛了，就别再让我为了恋爱这种小事而费心了吧？

至少这次，一定要做出不会让自己后悔的选择。

当开口询问朴志晟要不要跟自己的一起的时候，小孩也没问是一起做什么，也没问是一起去哪，只是点头说好。  
“仁俊做什么，我就做什么，仁俊在哪里，我就哪里。总之要一直和你在一起。”  
黄仁俊揉着朴志晟的小脑袋，踮着脚去亲了一口：“也不怕我把你卖了。”  
“卖了我们一起数钱呀~我很聪明的，会偷偷跑出来和仁俊会合的。”  
“嗯，我知道，志晟很聪明。还记得之前那个按钮的问题吗？”  
小仓鼠点点头：“记得，如果现在让我选择，我会果断按下去的，不会再犹豫了！”  
“谁说要你按了？为什么一定是我们按？我们从来都不是有能力摸到那种重要决策的人吧？说到底能创造出那种无聊按钮的人，本身就有问题，我们找他们去按就好了。”

我根本没有权力碰触那个生杀大权的按钮，但我可以选择由谁去按动它——  
就从实验基地开始，从这个我曾经逃走过一次的地方开始，这里将会建立一座新的城市，而且绝不止是这里，就像我接下来会去地方，朴志晟会去的地方，钟辰乐会去的地方，还有很多人会去地方，一定会出现更多的城市，而不再是实验与废墟与荒土。  
是真正的城市。  
充满生机与活力的，充满市民们欢笑与泪水的城市。

-

纵使无法做到真正的开心，纵使知道寒冬会反复来临。  
可我依旧应当永远保持希望和坚强。

不管是人性的欲望还是兽性的本能，爱从来都不是身外之物。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近好丧啊……  
> 非常丧，丧得都开始写我几乎从来不看的废土文学了……
> 
> *因为情绪不太受控后面写的有点暴走，可能有些地方没有交代清楚，包括俊之前在实验室发生的事感染沙狐奇美拉的事还有星的狼崽基因的事等，只存在在我脑子里，但是不停下的话感觉这篇就收不住了……  
> 又但是不写点什么话感觉自己要炸了……  
> 所以就随意看看吧。
> 
> 最后虽然迟到了，还是祝25哥生日快乐！
> 
> 总之大家看得开心♥


End file.
